The present invention relates generally to a device for supporting and sighting shoulder-held firearms such as rifles or shotguns as well as hand-held firearms such as pistols.
Devices for sighting or aligning the sights of firearms are known in the art and generally comprise at least a base frame, butt and barrel supports mounted on opposing ends of the base frame to support the firearm, and include means for raising or lowering either or both of the butt and barrel supports to permit alignment of the sights of the firearm. Some of such devices are provided with complex recoil attenuating apparatus, and other such devices include elaborate clamping arrangements for holding the barrel or butt of the firearm or both in position on the respective barrel or butt supports.
Such prior art devices are for the most part, heavy, bulky and, therefore, difficult to transport manually. Further, such devices generally are designed to accommodate only shoulder-held firearms such rifles or shotguns or only hand-held firearms such as pistols, but are not adapted to be used for both.